Girl
by cidd-chan
Summary: Songfic SoraKairi. Kairi leaves Sora and he tries to convince her to come back. its soo sweet my teeth aches so does my head. RR


Hey! On my Christams Break as of right now and pretty much the whole time I got hella RUSH. I have on my desktop 4 microsoft document open and looking at them is not helping my migrane like headache lessen.

Anyway here is another songfic. **Paul Wall-Girl **

Pairing: Sora/Kairi (been awhile since I did a straight fic)

This was done in 2 hours tops. I could've posted it earlier but I got side tracked by Urban Dictionary. Heh heh heh funny stuff. Moving on

**Disclaimer: I own NUTING**

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN CORNINESS**

* * *

Stepping off the boat with the brightness of the sun blinding me, I looked for you in the crowds hoping to see your face. I was gonna hit up your phone when I got off, but instead you hit me up first. Telling me how you packed up your stuff and outta my house. 

What went wrong baby?

Cause back when we were always tight with each other, just like two peas in a pod. Everyday I would be thinking God might be looking down upon us and be giving us its blessing. Back then when we first met I know you felt a connection between us baby. But all your friends be telling you that it's just a fling, but in the real truth they just hating on you. Back then when I would always hit up your phone late at night. We be talking till the sun rise, that's how equipped my conversations are baby.

I always do things to make you laugh. Seeing your smile would always brighten my day, even if it's shitty you were the sun to light it all. But in the while with your so-called friends be doing things trying to spilt us apart. Telling you lies making your smiles turn to tears. They be blaming it on my work for making you unhappy. But I aimed to please you, give everything you want. If you want the world baby I'll give it to you.

For all the while you been down with me why you wanna leave now? Aren't I always in your thoughts when you begin to dial? The mission I'm on lately is making you miss me, as you waiting at home wishing I was by your side. But try to understand baby I'm doing this so I can have you glisten in diamonds. So don't be listening to those fables your friends be sprouting cause I be getting fed up with all the nagging me and whining and I don't want that babe. So don't believe a word your friends be saying cause they just jealous that you in the game playing and they watching from the sidelines.

And no matter how many time I tell you that they hating on you. While they complaining making you think I'll be out there chasing skirts, but instead I'll be over there paper chasing. You know I always do overtime work so stead of listening to the gossips in the beauty shop, them single females be jealous of you and what you got and is willing to take your place in a heartbeat. Whenever I roll through they be giving me their sex face.

And I would always have you riding in style baby in that James Bond Benz, shining the frog-eyed lens and flashing them 20 inch rims. So don't worry about your jealous so-called friends and think back to the time

When I used to make you laugh and smile." Sora eyes sparkled as he finished his statment. Riku patted his shoulder.

"I beleive Sora made his point. What you think?"

"It's up to Kairi what she thinks?" Selphie turn to Kairi who stood behind her.

She slowly turn to Sora, she almost met with his gaze but turned away. Sora got up and walked over to her. He stood in front of her trying to make Kairi look up at him but she refused to. Sora placed his hands on Kairi's hips and turned her body. Sora rested his forehead on Kairi's as he held her. She slowly turned and looked up at him. As far as she know she was sucker to his eyes.

* * *

AHHH!! That was soooo corny. Ugh may I never write such corn. anyways I have a few days before I get back to school so along this week I might post my RUSH storys or bits of it. If I can just stay on one of them and disbaned the Urban Dictionary to keep me from going on it. Before I forget HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR. I know I won't. 


End file.
